disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mist on DC/Mehehhehehe Survey
If you prefer, answer with the number, or copy the question. My answers will be in regular font; questions in bold. Go ahead. lol #'Who were you with yesterday? '''Mah family members, classmates, & cousins. #'What woke you up this morning? I think it was my alarm... I hate mornings I can't remember. lol #'''Where are you? ''Look behind you. Haha, for now you can't find me, but I'm coming bwhuauhauaahah #'Is tomorrow going to be a good day? Tomorrow is going to be a good day yes. It's Friday mon. The Friday before Christmas vacation. And we're having a Christmas party :33 #'Do you like anybody? '''Liek yes. I love my Misters hehehehe #'Ever thrown up in public? 'YES OKAY. #'Passed out because of alcohol? 'Man das illegal man I ain't old enough to duh-rink brother. but the answer is yes #'What’s on your mind RIGHT NOW? 'Le quizlet. #'What kind of home would you like? 'I would like a home with a big livable space, yes. #'What do you want to be when you grow up? 'The answer is a lawyer, author, teacher, or batman. #'Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 'I don't see myself in five years. I am dead. #'Do you like candy necklaces? 'Nah not really lol. #'Do you listen to music every day? 'If you don't. How #'Do you still go trick or treating? 'Never have never will. #'What was the last thing you ate? 'Well. I am drinking coffee but *remembers candy canes in coat pocket* the last thing I ate was a candy cane. #'Are you a fast typer? 'I'd consider myself one, yes. Though I pace myself in a good way, for example, now; I don't need to rush while typing this bro. #'Whats your favorite type of soda? 'Sprite is ''THE BOOOOOMMMB #'Have you ever moved? '''Moved houses, no. Moved my body, no. #'Have you ever won an award? 'Yes, plenty, I think. #'Are you listening to music right now? 'Well my friend just turned on a song over the phone... lol #'How long ’till your birthday? ''1''23 Days. ''HAHA THAT IS THE BEST LOL. Not joking, my birthday's on April 21st. See here: http://www.mymonthlycycles.com/countdown_calculator.jsp #'When were you the saddest in your whole life? 'It was a time I was really, very sad that I was the saddest. (Perhaps deaths) #'What time is it? '3:49 THREE FOUR NIINE. Yes. Dang now it's 3:50. #'Do you use ebay to buy or sell? 'Trick question, I ''don't ''use ebay. #'Who makes you mad? 'People who are so annoying, and just I can't explain this l;sakafsng;lakngalk; #'Have you ever heard a song written about you? 'No I have not heard it ''yet there will be one coming in the future. #'What do you do when you’re mad? '''I act mad. #'What’s the worst thing you’ve done when you were mad? 'I crashed my car into a bridge. I didn't care, I loved it. #'Ever made anyone cry when you were mad? 'Well idek. I might have cried though lol #'Do you swear when you’re mad? 'Nerp I don't really swear lol. #'When was the last time you actually cried? 'Uh I dunno. Yesterday maybe. #'Ever cried yourself to sleep? 'Pretty sure. lol I remember the time #'Do certain songs make you cry? 'Not really cry but make my eyes sweat. #'What usually makes you cry? 'The liquid in my eyeballs. #'Are you usually a happy person? 'Mmmm I'd say so but everybodyhasthosedayseverybodyknowswhatwhatimtalkingbouteverybodygetsthatway #'What makes you the happiest? 'Your friendships. Rock on pizza wings. #'Do you believe in yourself? '''You can be what you wanna be Learn what you wanna learn Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself You can try what you need to try No one should question why Believe in yourself, just belive in yourself Category:Blog posts